


Never Enter a Cave

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Lactation, Milking, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Helm is a rogue with bad luck. When he's left alone in the middle of nowhere, he finds himself in a cave to escape the rain and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Tentacles, original male character/tentacles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. The Tentacled Rogue

He hated the woods, he hated the rain. He was cold and soaked and just wanted to be home but the people he had been travelling with left him out in the cold, alone, in the middle of nowhere.

"Nothing personal." They'd said. "It's just business."

Then they had ridden away and he was left alone.

Finally, just when he thought he would be poured on by the sky forever, he found the entrance to a cave. Now, usually he wouldn't enter a random cave in the middle of nowhere but he was cold, he was wet and he just wanted to be out of the rain. So he entered the cave and kept going until he knew no rain would blow in. He could still see the entrance and there was some light from there, luckily. He hoped he was alone in the cave as he slowly peeled off his clothes, starting with his gloves. His coat, his shirt, his boots, pants and underwear all followed. Then he set them aside and laid down on the cool cave floor. It was better than being in wet clothes.

A tentacle found its way to Helm and slowly wrapped around his right ankle. He had been about to close his eyes when he felt it wrap around his ankle. He tried to kick it off as he sat up.

Another tentacle appeared and wrapped around his other ankle. Then another around his waist. The tentacles slowly lifted him up and pulled him deeper into the cave, into the darkness, down a hole until he could no longer see the entrance.

"Hey!" He tried to fight the creature, pulling at the tentacle around his waist. "You've got to be kidding me... You'd better not eat me."

No, it wasn't going to eat him. Another tentacle wrapped around his wrists and bound them tightly together. Finally, when it stopped moving him, it stretched his arms above his head and held him suspended in the air. Then it spread his legs apart.

Even in the dark he knew what a vulnerable position he was in. If it was about to eat him, he figured it had a very weird shaped mouth. He continued to struggle, squirming this way and that to try and break free. Nothing worked. He was thoroughly stuck.

At least a dozen tentacles moved up and started to roam over his naked body. They each explored every inch of him, just a little slimy. He would soon find out that slime was an aphrodisiac, meant to make him grow warm and aroused.

"Hey! Get your damn tentacles off... Uh-oh... What the hell?" He squirmed and writhed even more when he felt stupidly aroused, his dick getting hard. "What the hell is on those tentacles?"

The tentacles moved away from him, all but the ones keeping him in place. Then one moved to his dick, touching its tip to his. The tentacle's tip opened and slowly swallowed his dick until it was completely inside from tip to base. Suddenly, he would feel suction as his dick was pumped rhythmically.

Helm's eyes went wide in the darkness. Okay, so it wasn't going to eat him, it was just going to violate him. He properly struggled again, trying to pull free from the tentacles that held him so steady, so tight. It felt amazing and he was moaning but he knew it was just the aphrodisiac talking.

"Stop..." He quietly begged the creature.

But the creature didn't stop. In fact, it decided to take things up a notch. One tentacle moved up and started to tease the tip against his asshole, secreting a slippery lubricant so that when it slipped in a moment later, it did so with ease.

"No!" He cried, a groan coming soon after.

No, no, why was this creature doing this to him? And why did it have to feel so good?

The creature's tentacle kept pumping his dick at a steady rhythm. Enough to keep him aroused but not enough to make him cum too soon. The tentacle in his ass, meanwhile, started slowly sliding in and out at an alternating rhythm to the one sucking his dick.

"Gods... I hope you're enjoying yourself."

He sure wasn't even though his body definitely was. He writhed, wondering when the creature would stop. But the tentacles kept moving into his ass and sucking his dick, delaying his orgasm until finally, it let him have release.

His moan echoed through the cave as he came, releasing his cum into the creature's tentacle. His back had arched, his lips parted and his eyes fluttered shut.

The tentacle sucked every last drop of cum out of him. Finally, it was over. Or so he thought. The tentacle inside his ass left and the rest moved him back near the entrance of the cave, right where the creature had found him. All of the tentacles retreated, except one: the one on his dick. It kept itself suctioned around his dick even after he had been set down on the cave's floor.

"Uh... Are you going to let go of my dick anytime soon?" He wondered aloud, grabbing hold of the tentacle to try and pull it off.

The tentacle didn't budge. And it wouldn't. It was going to keep hold of his dick until it felt like releasing him. After it was satisfied from gorging on his cum.

He sighed and laid down. He was tired anyway.

"Fine. Keep my dick. See you in the morning."

Helm would wake up in an hour to his dick being sucked again, pumped in the same rhythmic fashion, but this time much faster. He groaned as he awoke to arousal.

"Can't you let a man sleep?"

He reached for the tentacle. As he reached for it, the tentacle suctioned tighter and tugged his dick hard enough that he wouldn't try again. Then it went back to the quick rhythmic pumping.

"Fine, keep sucking."

He decided to lean back and try to enjoy the tentacle. After a few minutes, he came, letting the tentacle suck up his cum like last time.

"Will you let me go now?"

It didn't. The tentacle stayed latched on but resting. It wasn't satisfied yet.

"Ugh. Just let me sleep then." He tried to go back to sleep.

Another hour and he was woken up once again by the tentacle. It pumped his dick as hard as the last time with no regard for what he wanted.

He groaned loud, more out of frustration than any arousal he may have felt. "You know, while you're feasting on me, I'm getting hungry."

The creature ignored him, working to make him cum again. When he did, once again, it sucked up every last drop.

"Satisfied yet? Or are you going to keep my dick hostage for another hour, suck on it, stop, wait another hour, suck on it and stop and wait until I starve to death?"

No answer.

He decided to get up and walk around as far as the tentacle would allow him. He paced for a while then sat down again, waiting for the tentacle to suck his dick once more.

On cue, an hour later, it started up again with that same, quick, rhythmic pumping. He grumbled, rather annoyed but he just let it happen without much more complaint.

This time, after he came and it sucked up each drop of cum, the tentacle relaxed and slowly released him. When the tip of the tentacle closed back up, it retreated.

"That's it? Damn, you monsters get full fast. I thought I'd be here longer." He stood and stretched. "Don't say I never did anything for you!"

He gathered up his clothes and put them on then left the cave, not interested in sticking around for the tentacles to get him again. At least his clothes were mostly dry and it had stopped raining. There was some good in the world after all.


	2. Not Alone

He stoked the fire that took him forever to set up without his supplies. It had been a day since he was left alone by his companions. A day since he had his tentacle experience.

Helm was happy to be rid of the cave, if he was quite honest. It was dark, moist and full of tentacle creature that only wanted to keep his dick hostage for hours on end. He thought he'd finally found peace in the clearing in the woods but then he started hearing shuffling in the bushes nearby.

From the bushes, tentacles came flying. They pulled at his clothes first, pulling and tearing them off until he was naked. Then they grabbed at his ankles, waist and wrists, suspending him in the air like they had in the cave. His legs spread, his arms above his head.

"Not again! Don't you have anything better to do?" He complained, struggling against the damned tentacles.

This time, there was no aphrodisiac. The tentacle creature decided to get straight down to business. A tentacle raised and went level with the tip of his dick before opening and moving around it, engulfing his whole dick. It immediately began sucking, pumping rhythmically and quickly. But instead of moving into his ass, this time, another tentacle slipped into his mouth and started to secrete a sweet, honey tasting liquid.

His eyes went wide. He was about to say something but the tentacle got in the way. As the liquid trickled into his mouth, he had no choice but to swallow.

The tentacle continued to send liquid into his mouth. The liquid was organic, meant to nourish, meant to keep its victim alive as long as it decided to use them. The tentacle around his dick made him cum quickly, drinking every last drop. Then, the tentacles retreated, all but the one on his dick.

"Damn it... Really? Again? I thought you'd get bored of me."  
He bent down to pick up his clothes.

The tentacle clenched around his dick as the creature saw him bend down and it tugged. Almost like his dick was on a leash.

"Hey! What gives? I'm just trying to put some clothes on."

The tentacle kept its tightened hold and tugged again, this time not letting up. It wanted him to follow.

He had no choice but to follow the tentacle's lead, wherever it planned to take him. He looked back at his clothes and kept on walking, following the tentacle creature's lead as it practically had his dick on a leash.

The creature led him back to the cave and slipped inside, leading him far inside before grabbing his waist too and pulling him down the cave's steep hole. Then it set him down on the floor and pulled away from his waist, still, on his dick.

"No, no, not again..." Groaned a nearby voice.

Then a moan.

"Is there someone else here?" He called into the pitch black.

"Yes... Aren't you the one from yesterday?" She seemed to be forcing out her words.

It was no wonder, the tentacles had latched onto her breasts and started to milk her. The tentacle on Helm's dick started milking him too, so to speak, beginning to suck again.

"You were here yesterday?" He asked with a small moan.

"I've been here a while. Can't say I'm glad you're back." The other replied.

"Well, if we're going to be violated cave-mates, what's your name? I'm Helm."

"Naivara. Nice to meet you, I guess. It'd be nicer if this thing wasn't milking me for the hundredth time."

"Can't say I know what that feels like. This thing just keeps sucking my dick until I..." He moaned as he came, releasing into the tentacle. "Cum."

"Does it keep itself latched on and wait for an hour at a time before starting again?" Naivara asked.

"Damn... Does it to you too?"

"Yeah... I guess it went to find you those couple of hours. Part of me is glad it's back, just to get rid of the milk. My tits were hurting. When they're latched on, it just feels warm, no pain." She sighed. "I guess this is just my life now."

"Hey, there's two of us and one of it. I'm sure we can find a way to leave." Helm assured, optimistic.

"Really? What happens when you try to leave? Because it pulls my tits. Hard." Naivara argued.

Helm frowned in the darkness. "...It pulls my dick. That's actually how it got me here this time. Like I was on some fucking leash."

"I'm sorry, Helm, I just don't see how we'll get out of here." Naivara spoke after a few moments.


	3. The Rescue

The creature took good care of Naivara and Helm over the days it kept them. Or maybe it was longer. The days had started to blur in that dark cave, the tentacles continuing to milk Naivara's breasts and suck Helm's dick. As it did, for the moment, there was a tentacle thrusting into their mouths, their asses and Naivara's pussy.

Their moans echoed through the cave until the tentacles were satisfied and let them rest. But this time, one of the tentacles stayed inside Naivara's pussy and started to unload a strange sticky fluid into her womb.

"No!" She cried out.

She struggled against the tentacle only to have her arms bound by one, unable to do anything against the creature's attempt to impregnate her. Tears welled in her eyes as they closed and her head tilted back.

"What's going on?" He wondered, head turning to the direction of Naivara's voice.

He was very luckily free of the creature's attempts to impregnate. Perhaps it knew it wouldn't work in him.

"It's... It's filling me up with something. I think it's trying to make me pregnant."

The thought brought more tears to her eyes. She didn't know what it would mean to carry a tentacle monster's child but she doubted there would be any way to avoid it now. She would just have to endure.

"Oh, well, don't panic. I'm sure when we escape--"

"There isn't going to be an escape!" She shouted, cutting off his words.

"Don't be so sure about that." An unfamiliar voice spoke from nearby.

There was the sound of scuffling, shuffling, the drawing of a sword then an inhuman screech. Whatever it was, interrupted the tentacle creature and it released both of its victims.

"Take that, beast! Aha!" The unfamiliar voice yelled dramatically.

Then, the cave lit up, as if someone had flipped a switch, to reveal the tentacle beast was quite dead and their hero was a man with unnaturally pale skin, lilac hair and curved grey horns. As soon as he spotted the poor victims, he stumbled back dramatically and looked away.

"Devil's balls, you're both naked." The stranger remarked.

He snapped his fingers and the two were magically clothed again. Naivara in a plain blue top and pants to match her pale blue hair. Helm in a black coat and pants to match his own hair.

"There. That's better. You can thank me now, seeing how I just saved your precious backsides. Oh! And here, drink these. They're restorative potions. It should undo any physical damage, alterations, etcetera that thing did to you." He held out two small bottles of shimmering golden liquid.

"Er, thanks. Who are you?" Helm wondered, taking the potion to knock it back quickly.

"Right, names. I'm Valor, half demon and hero. How do you do?" He introduced with a sharp toothed smile.

"Well, you just saved us so I think it's safe to say we're doing a lot better. My name's Helm and this is Naivara." Helm motioned to the blue haired elf standing nearby.

Naivara nodded as a greeting, moving the now empty potion bottle from one hand to another. She had given up hope for a rescue, for any way out and now it was here. It felt too good to be true. Her aquamarine eyes roamed over to the creature, lifeless as it was, then to the half demon that saved them.

"How about we get you out of here? I know a tavern an hour's walk due East. You can eat, you can drink, you can sleep at the table, whatever you want. Come on!" Valor said, excitedly.

And just like that, Helm and Naivara were free from the creature.


End file.
